poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Quintessa becomes a Terrocon
Here's how Quintessa becomes a Terrorcon goes in Thirst. they enter to see Quintessa maddening herself Quintessa: I will make you suffer in ways you will not believe! Chancellor Neighsay: Just how much of this Synth-En have you given her? General Grievous: Two additional doses, three at the most, and five at one time. But Quintessa's violent nature isn't the only wrinkle. Shockwave: Allow me. Quintessa with a cocktail comprised of Red Energon It appears that the more red and green stuff we administer, the faster this former apprentice of Unicron burns through her own natural Energon reserves. Chancellor Neighsay: This will not do! Megatron already possesses ten unruly beasts with that Screaming Death of theirs. What good is another freak of nature that cannot be controlled? suddenly gets an idea Shockwave: Wait! The chancellor's a genius. smirks Later General Grievous: Dark Energon?! Neighsay's more than a fool, Shockwave! I think your neural cluster has blown a massive fuse! Chancellor Neighsay: Oh, on the contrary, dear General. Shockwave: Adding Dark Energon to the formula should provide Lord Megatron with full control over his super soldier. General Grievous: Okay, true that Megatron does possess a symbiotic link to anyone or thing infused with the Dark Matter allowing him to manipulate them as if they were puppets, but I've heard rumors of what the so-called "Blood of Unicron" did to the warship, CYLAS, and over half the remaining Decepticon troops. Chancellor Neighsay: That was the result of a massive infusion. Shockwave: We're suggesting a drop or two, merely enough to allow my master to command his warrior at will. General Grievous: Even so, it's too drastic to take extreme measure without Starscream and his minions' approval. I do, after all, report to them. Chancellor Neighsay: Not on this project! Shockwave: Super-soldiers fall under politics and scientific endeavors, meaning, dear General Grievous, that you now report to me and the chancellor. Are we clear? infuses Quintessa with a cocktail comprised of Dark Energon Shockwave: Wait for it. optics snap close Chancellor Neighsay: Great. General Grievous: Cybertronians cannot be relied upon. optics snap open and she roars Chancellor Neighsay: It's alive! breaks her bonds Shockwave: Scrap! gets up and takes a few steps and then collapses Chancellor Neighsay: Oh, for the love of--Now what? General Grievous: Shockwave was right. It's a side effect of the Synth-En. She's burned through her natural reserves. Shockwave: Then perhaps we should withhold any infusions for a while. Might calm Quintessa down a bit, make her a tad more manageable. starts shaking Quintessa: Need...Energon. an Energon-sucking tongue tries to suck out Shockwave's Energon, but Grievous stops her with an electro-staff bucks him and Quintessa again produces the Energon sucking tongue General Grievous: It's like she's trying to-- Shockwave: Suck out my Energon with that thing? Chancellor Neighsay: It sure seems that way. grabs the electro-staff and breaks it Neighsay and Grievous run in a hallway follows turns to Neighsay and Grievous Shockwave: See if you two can hold her off! Chancellor Neighsay: W-what?! turns into tank mode and Grievous and Neighsay grab on General Grievous: Wait for us! stops and turns and walks away another hallway, Shockwave turns into bot mode, throwing Grievous and Neighsay off General Grievous: We need to sound the alarm! Chancellor Neighsay: Out of the question! Shockwave: Megatron will undoubtedly hold us responsible! Sombra hears them King Sombra: What's going on? General Grievous: Neighsay infused Quintessa with a cocktail comprised of Dark, Red and Synthetic Energon, creating a monstrous mutation which is now on the verge of turning the entire crew into mindless Energon-sucking Terrorcons! King Sombra: (groans) I thought this would never happen again. Shockwave: Meaning? King Sombra: Remember that stuff the general said? Chancellor Neighsay: Yes. King Sombra: Commander Starscream had the same idea. Let me explain. Sombra explains everything Chancellor Neighsay: Whoa. Shockwave: Cautionary. General Grievous: Equine horror films, waste of time.